My Anime Birthday!
by Fragments Of Dreams
Summary: Birthday fic! The before and aftereffects of my birthday party in my own fantasy world! IE gang are the main tormentees and lots of unauthorized crossovers and OC pandaemonium. Submit your OC at your own risk! XD [OC submission Open]


_**Author's notes:**_

_**Dreamer: Yay! I finally have time to write this, my birthday fic!**_

_**Sky: Isn't writing a fic for yourself on your birthday like giving yourself a birthday present?**_

_**Dreamer: Yeah, so? What do you expect me to do, wait for a birthday fic to just magically appear?**_

_**Sky: So nothing.**_

_**Dreamer: Anyway, I'm breaking all of my rules for this fic. That means I won't care if this turns out to be "literary trash" and is filled with crossovers and character bashing.**_

_**Sky: The author does not IE and its characters or the other various Characters from other various anime.**_

* * *

_**My Anime Birthday**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Intro Time!**_

So here I am walking along my friends/ pack mules (for today at least) by my side for a bit of birthday shopping! Yes! My special day celebrated my way! What more could an easily satisfied middle-class teen want? And just for the heck of it, I'm writing in my diary and walking at the same time just to prove that I'm invincibly lucky until my birthday i.e. this fic is over. (Aki tells me that three cars, two trucks, five motorbikes and an express train just barely missed me while I was writing these few sentences.)

Any who- Damn, the witless wonder Urabe just interrupted me by asking 'Why are you writing while walking?'

So I pause my writing and am just about to snap at her to glue her fat lips shut when I realize the whole world had frozen around me... WTF!?

Oh, scratch that rather rude exclamation. I just realized that since it's my POV and I'm also the writer, the world stops when I stop writing. Damn, that's really inconvenient...

Better call in reinforcements. 'OI! NARRATOR-SAN! GET YOUR THEATRICAL HINEY OVER HERE!' I yell to the imaginary disembodied voice that narrates 3rd person POV fics.

If the reader is wondering why the world seems to revolve around me, then the answer is simple: 'Listen up you mangy lot and ladies and gentlemen and emos and teens and under-teens who are not supposed to be allowed in FFn and boys and girls and punks and knaves and miscreants and... What was I saying again? Oh yeah, I remember now, this is my happy place, and like everyone else my happy place only revolves around me so bully for you if you think it should be otherwise.'

So, where was I?

...

...

DAMMIT! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?!

That Urabe messed up everything; I should make a mental note 'Kill Urabe in the most painful way possible but don't in this fic because it's supposed to be blood and gore free but full of slapstick humor.'

Now I relinquish the narration to narrator-san because I'm starting to rant on continually.

So then- WAIT! I almost forgot to introduce myself and the situation around me. (Curse you Urabe and my poor short-term memory!)

Hello, my name is (insert my real name here) and I live in Bangladesh. But due to Political unrest and the large-scale economical failure across the world that has not touched this country thus causing an enigma called the "Bangladesh Paradox" (and because this is literally happening in my fantasy realm) the events of this fic is placed in the non-fictional world called hahahaitrickedyouthisisafictionalrealmwhichisinsid emymesseduphead A.K.A Fantasy. But here I'm under the alias Gentle Winter Dreams or Dreamer for short. I'm currently joined by my pack mules for the day AKA friends Kino Aki, Ono Fuyuka, Raimon "Nasty-umi" Natsumi, Megane "Glasses" Kakeru, Otonashi Haruna and since we were going shopping for my birthday party, Witless Wonder Urabe Rika and B to the power six i.e. Baka, Burbak, Battatmeez, Badmash, Beadab, Behaya, Brainless, (These are the six non-swear insults that start with B which are known to me) Ichinose Kazuya (Who she dragged along).

The last two were uninvited and only came along because I was unable to hammer the fact that they were unwelcome in Urabe's thick skull.

So this funny, ludicrous, and random adventure begins! Let's see if the IE gang and other such characters and the OCs survive my crazy and insane world!

* * *

_**EN- **_WAAAAAIT!

"What now Narrator-san?" I ask the disembodied voice only I and the OCs and characters with the privilege to break the fourth wall can hear.

Why did you call me this chapter? I didn't get to narrate at all!

'Well, I forgot, so live with it.' I say frankly. But-but-but-

'No buts or I'll kick your butt in public domain.' I warn him with a dangerous glint in my eyes.

Ok-fine-sure-no problem!

'Can we end the freakin' chapter already?' I snap at the computer before realizing that the craziness is already taking effect and I'm freaking out on inanimate objects.

_**END**_

* * *

_**Sky: O.o You seriously need a psychiatrist.**_

_**Dreamer: Don't we all**__**? **_

_**Everyone who's interested in submitting an OC please just send in the name, nickname, crush, personality, likes-dislikes and habits. No other info is required. Don't ask for any mushiness with your OC's crush and even if I don't get a single OC I will continue regardless. OCs can only be submitted via PM. No reservations accepted.**_

_**NOTE: There will be many many crossovers in this fic, you may ask for crossovers from your choice of Anime, but they'll only be accepted if I have watched that particular Anime you requested.**_


End file.
